I'm a Poor Unfortunate Soul
by qaroinlove
Summary: TRADUCCION: el señor calamar gigante en verdad es tan malo?... el por que? entra y descubrelo!  D... original de SkyeElf


**I'm a Poor Unfortunate Soul.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>la canción es de la sirenita, Harry Potter me pertenece pero lo he publicado bajo el pseudónimo de JKR para evitar contratiempos… ah que dijeron ya necesita un psiquiatra naaa ni en mis mas locos sueños será mío aunque prefiero a Draco o a Severus en fin ni la historia me pertenece es solo una traducción autorizada por **SkyeElf**

N / A: Este es un regalo para HorcruxesandHallows y el Sr. Calamar gigante.

N/T: Hace poco leí un fic donde el Sr. Calamar se quejaba de que no le daban protagonismo así que dije por que no traducirlo espero y les guste…

Thanks so much dear **SkyeElf **for the permission to translate your great story.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a Poor Unfortunate Soul.<strong>

En el torneo de los tres magos que se estaba realizando, los organizadores querían que la segunda tarea se llevara a cabo en mi lago. ¡mi lago!, ni siquiera pensaron ¡en preguntarme!. Tal vez sea un animal, pero ¡tengo sentimientos! Y han sido completamente ¡insultados y heridos! ¿Cómo se atreven?.

Pero ahora estaba persuadiendo a las persona marinas para trabajar conmigo.

El merchieftainnes* y yo estábamos nadando lado a lado, él también fue insultado por los magos que querían seguir con el torneo en mi lago.

"Te tengo una propuesta." le dije. El tritón me miró enarcando una ceja.

Había dos grindylows que estaban nadando detrás de mí, ellos eran mis dos mascotas, Zane y Mago.

"Admito que me han dicho que soy desagradable,

y no estaban bromeando cuando me llamaron monstruo,

Pero en la actualidad,

Se han reparado todos sus caminos,

arrepentidos han visto la luz y se hizo un cambio ",

Me miró con escepticismo. ¿Era confiable? Yo era el calamar gigante, después de todo, ¿Quién confiaría en mí?.

"Y afortunadamente conozco un pequeño secreto,

Es algo que siempre he imaginado,

Pero últimamente, por favor no se rían,

Estoy acostumbrado a que usen mi nombre egoístamente, fruncí el ceño y con éxito lo han logrado, (me refiero a los jóvenes que entran en mi lago)

Bastante patético, ¿no?

Soy una pobre alma desafortunada,

En el dolor,

en la necesidad,

anhelo ser visto,

Y quiero respeto,

Pero, ¿me reconoces?

No, no! "

El tritón parecía apoyarme, Bueno, Ellos eran fundamentales para mi plan.

"Soy una pobre alma desafortunada,

muy triste, pero cierto

Deberían acudir a mí,

gritando por ayuda, ¿lo hare? ¿Les ayudare?

No, en absoluto. "

El merchieftainness me miró, comenzó a aceptar mi plan. Jugando al "indefenso Animal' papel que fue definitivamente el camino a seguir.

"Las personas de allá arriba son muy habladoras,

Ellos piensan que nosotros los de aquí abajo somos muy aburridos,

Sí, ellos son los preferidos,

Para las criaturas que no dicen ni una palabra,

Y, después de todo, ¿qué es el poder de los magos?"

El tritón asintió con la cabeza, obtuve un valioso punto, vale la pena considerarlo dos veces, si no aun más.

"No todos son impresionantes seres míticos,

los verdaderos magos nos ignoran cuando pueden,

Sin embargo, se siguen desarrollando

criaturas a lo lejos,

Es quien sostiene la lengua de quien le ordena ",

Él asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente hizo un muy buen punto obvio para él.

"Somos unas pobres almas desafortunadas,

Ve adelante,

elige,

Soy un calamar muy ocupado,

Y no tengo todo el día,

No te costará mucho,

Sólo tus preferencias ",

prefiero a las personas marinas con el propósito de construir un ejército, con el propósito de atacar a los magos que entran en MI lago, sin MI permiso.

"Somos unas pobres almas desafortunadas,

Es triste, pero cierto ",

Sus ojos me mostraron que casi lo había engañado. Todo estuvo según lo planeado, las personas marinas tendrían la culpa por el asesinato de los jóvenes magos que entran en el lago y no yo. Después de todo, soy un animal sin sentido ante los ojos del mundo mágico. Las personas marinas, sin embargo, eran otra historia – por que tienen mente propia. El tritón creyó en mi plan de igualdad para las criaturas marinas.

"Si quieres ser libre, querido amigo,

Tienes que pagar el precio,

Toma un trago y respira"

Él hizo lo que le dije. Le tendí un trozo de alga, donde escribí un contrato.

"Adelante, adentrándose a la maleza",

Estiró la mano para tomarlo.

"Zane y Mago, ahora lo tengo chicos, el jefe tiene una buena racha!" Le susurré a mis mascotas - rieron maliciosamente, antes de volverse hacia el tritón.

"Somos unas pobres almas desafortunadas,

En el dolor,

En la necesidad,

Queremos ser vistos,

Y queremos respeto,

Pero lo conseguimos, ¡no del todo!

Somos unas pobres almas desafortunadas

Es aún más triste, pero cierto,

vendrán a nosotros,

Gritando: "¡Ayúdanos, ayúdanos, por favor

¿les ayudaremos?

De ninguna manera! "

"¡Somos unas pobres almas desafortunadas!"

Finalmente el tritón se inclinó y firmo en las algas. Sonreí maliciosamente, firme y estaba fuera de allí.

Nadie sospecharía de mí, yo era, después de todo ante los ojos de los magos y las brujas en el castillo que esta sobre el lago negro. Para ellos siempre seria el pobre e indefenso animal del Lago Negro.

* * *

><p>N  A: Esto fue escrito para el Sr. Calamar gigante ya que se sentía un poco dejado fuera de fanfiction. Bueno, tengo una cosa que hacer por los animales del mal, oh sí. Por favor, deje un comentario - o te echo al calamar encima!

(No se atreverá a hacerme daño, porque soy un muggle.)

N / T: buueno ya que la autor dejo en claro que dejen un review, bueno no fue amenaza, solo una manera mmm bastante sutil de pedirlo, si eso :D jejeje en fin ojala les guste ahhh y si alguien sabe que es o la traduccion correcta demerchieftainnes* se los agradecere si me dicen .

And thank you very much **SkyeElf **again! Take care! :D


End file.
